Warrior: Dark N' Weapons 2
'Warrior: Dark N' Weapons 2 '''is a fourth series of Chapter 5 and a second installment of Dark N' Weapons series. Trivia & Discussions * It is confirmed that Strad accepts the battle against Fortuner. * There will be having several battles in this series including the battle between Strad & Fortuner. * Alterra & CR-V informed D-Max before they find Fortuner. * Until now, Ranger & T. Warrior are still running in circles because Ranger wants to make sure that he cannot tet T. Warrior captured him. * "Everything what he saw, he will destroy it" is the #1 rule to an incoming T. Warrior because he wants to seek vengeance after the mine explosion. * Strad save Fortuner away from T. Warrior which are similar in the series The Desolation wherein Fortuner save Strad into "Navara's Dark Ball" (In short, they save themselves away from danger). * Strad's flashback was already mentioned in the third series of Chapter 4, Clash of the Pickups. * First appearance of Alaskan. * The reason why the Doomsdeath still wants Ranger back from them until now will reveal in the Chapter V series finale. Plot Synopsis Part 1: Strad v Fortuner: De-Chain Reaction Fortuner reveal himself to Strad and warns him that he is the reason why he does doing this. Strad does not understand what is the point of this. Fortuner reveals that he landed in the ground safely in which his head wasn't crushed. (Although, It was shown his head crushed but it was intentionally and planned) He tell Dr. Galant to asserted that he has a comatose. Strad can't believe that he lie to his own group to say that he hates the one who always together with D-Max. Fortuner angrily said "''You took D-Max attention away from us, Strad. The attention is always at you. When Nav (Navigator) arrives to help, D-Max ignores it and says that they are all fine. So who's the usurper now?". Strad wants to speak but Fortuner challenges him to fight to prove that he is not that "usurper". '' In a flashback when Strad's family being executed by Hilux, Strad wants to take his father to the hospital hoping for a cure but his father refuses and he told Strad to let him. Strad leaves while he sees his father dying. "''You all gonna pay for this". '' In the present, Strad has no choice. Fortuner grabs his minigun and immediately target Strad and shoot it continuously. Strad's enlarges his left hand into "Mechanical Arm" for self-defense. He wants to one shot Fortuner with his ultimate but he can't because D-Max will punished him. So he control himself and let Fortuner burst all of his anger to him. When Fortuner's minigun stops, Strad take advantage and smash his face completely. "Let's fix this, Fort. I don't want to fight with you" Strad begs to Fortuner to stop. Fortuner take away his minigun and use his hands to have a fair fight. Part 2: Middle Break Alterra & CR-V are on the way to find Fortuner but they saw Montero having a training with Tucson. Tucson let Montero train and tell what's the purpose of his (Montero) training. "He wants to beat STX, So was I". Alterra & CR-V glad to see that he is helping to defeat the Doomsdeath. Until they sudden heard a massive loud noise nearby. All of them respond to find out what it is. Ranger saw Fortuner in his way. He tries to warned him that T. Warrior is coming in any seconds but he saw that he is in the battle against Strad which he was deeply wonder why they are fighting themselves. When Fortuner are rushing to him, Ranger signals to get out immediately so Strad quickly push Fortuner safely but he fail to save himself wherein he was collided with T. Warrior's fist. Ranger asked Fortuner why are they fighting themselves. Fortuner refuse to answer because T. Warrior is looking at them and says. "No Escapes, Wildtrak. This is the end of the line". He calls the Doomsdeath for his abduction. When Ranger stands along with Fortuner, ASX, STX & Navara appears surrounding at them. Tucson, Montero, D-Max & Alterra arrives and saw the Doomsdeath was surrounding Ranger & Fortuner. "It's about time for an Wild End" T. Warrior says before the screen shuts down. Part 3: The Comprehensive Battle D-Max commands Alterra & CR-V to lure Navara. Alterra reminds him before he leaves that he should know what is happening right now not just because of the Doomsdeath. D-Max want to know what it is but Alterra & CR-V already gone. While Ranger & Fortuner get cornered by the Doomsdeath, Navara asks Ranger if he still want to fight against them. Ranger said that he hates for being a Doomsdeath and he knows who should be trusted. Fortuner whispers a word "run" to him. Ranger doubted what he wants but Fortuner signals him to do it. Ranger quickly run while Fortuner mount his mini gun and create a vicious smash around them because his mini gun was already out of ammo. All of the Doomsdeath was completely zone out to let Ranger escape but T. Warrior recover quickly wherein he follows Ranger. Fortuner did not saw where he was until Strad collides him out of nowhere. Strad says that it was an accident he just want to help but Fortuner had enough to him. "''It was accident? This is the accident" ''Fortuner says to Strad before he smash Strad. Navara got chained by D-Max along with Alterra & CR-V while he was attempting to escape. Navara knows that he is nowhere to go but he remembers that he still have a chance to escape. Alaskan of Renault appears behind him and swinging his giant mace and smash Alterra & CR-V completely. Afterwards, Navara introduces his new member Alaskan to D-Max. STX & ASX are searching for Navara to know that he is still here. When STX already saw where was Navara, Montero gunpoint him through his head and warns that there is no escape to him right now. Tucson appears behind ASX and grabs him through the it's portal to zone him away from the other Doomsdeath. STX reminds Montero that he is facing the wrong person. "''I'm done with the wrong person" Montero says to STX before starting the fight. Ranger seen running away to escape from the Doomsdeath until T. Warrior caught him wherein they both collide. T. Warrior cornered Ranger to make sure that he can't escape again. "Changes is now beginning, Wildtrak" ''T. Warrior says to Ranger before the screen shuts down. '' Deaths (None) Promotional Material Posters DarkN'Weapons2.jpg|Dark N' Weapons 2 Official Poster DNW2StradvFort.jpg|Strad v Fortuner version Poster